Only a friend?
by Sasina997
Summary: Guan Yinping always thought that for her Zhang Bao was only a friend but after Bao Sanniang says something she begins to wonder and she is almost scared for what are the conclusions what will she do ? ONE-SHOT


A/N So hi there dynasty warriors fans! This is a little one-shot I did yesterday evening when it was raining and since I didn't want to study I writed this.

As I already said I felled in love with the pairing of Zhang Bao and Guan Yinping. Don't ask me why because I really don't know it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty warriors the koei does, because if I did Bao and Yin would compare in at least a cutscene together.

**Only a friend?**

It all begin while we were scouting some days ago. It was me, Suo, Bao,Xing and Bao Sanniang.

There were rumours that enemy spies were near the bridge so we were going there to check the place if it was safe or not.

First it were only Xing and Bao but we get along like a big happy family only XingCai and Ping were missing because they were 'training'.

Me and Suo came because we were curious and we didn't want to put Xing in danger. Oh even Bao. Bao Sanniang came well, for Suo.

The problem was that we were in a junction. There were two paths.

''I said that we have to go there!'' I exlaimed for the third time to the stubborn yet tall man that stood five feets away from me pointing the right path.

''You are wrong, Yin! We have to go left!'' He said pointing the 'x' in the map that he had in his hands.

''I know, but there is a shortcut! We will arrive sooner don't you see how long this way is?!'' I said pointing too the map where the long way was.

''But who knows what's there? Maybe it's dangerous!''

''Maybe that's where the spies are hiding!'' I stated stubbornly 'Will they ever listen to me?!'

The brown-haired man sighed ''It is only a rumour I really doubt that it is true. Lord Liu Bei made us scout just to make us do something while the big ones discuss.''

''Well, what if it is true?'' I crossed my arms under my chest angrily.

''You know what? We split! A group goes left and the others in the right, sounds good?'' He said exasperated.

''B-but what i-if a group will be attacked?'' I asked now worried about my beloved brothers and Sanniang too.

''You are never happy are you?''

I eyed him severly ''It's because I am worried!''

''Worried about what?'' He asked annoyed gritting his head.

''What if someone gets hurt?''

''What about the word 'rumours' have you not understood?''He said beginning to come closer to me.

''But sometimes RUMOURS have some truth behind it!'' And so I did almost yelling.

And yeah we continued for a lot my brothers were even laughing at the scene 'Shouldn't they protect me? Ping would have said that I was right' I pouted. Finally Bao Sanniang spoke ''Would you two stop? You two look like an old married couple!'' She yelled exaspereted.

This phrase.

This phrase is the one that is making myself go insane by days now...

.Couple.

After her statament silence fell between me and Bao. I gave up now not caring much.

I knew it was only a statament without any allusion but...still.

After we all took the path that Bao choose I noticed that even him was deadly silent-which was rare- looking at the ground.

I kept staring at him and I noticed little particulars that I never noticed before.

How his brown hair swing everytime he does a step how I missed the fact that he wasnt't speaking anymore or how well toned his body is. I shacked my head at my last thought 'What did I-? Did I just thought that Bao is...cute? Hah! No I must be tired. _**Really tired**_.

He moved his gaze from the ground to my bright brown eyes 'Did he saw that I was looking at him all along?!' I panicked mentally soon I adverted my gaze on the other side.

I am blushing. I am actually blushing. I never blushed before not the daughter of the God of War.

Oh and yeah I wished to sink into the ground and never riemerge again.

'What is he doing? Is he looking at me? Is he thinking that I am crazy? Why I want to know what is he thinking/doing?'

With the corner of my right eye I looked at him and he looked on the other side even his face redder than usual. 'Maybe It's hot today and I didn't even notice?'

Let's just say that we didn't find anything on the bridge or around it . Stupid rumours I may add. And Bao was right too which resambled in him mocking me for being foolish.

But as I said in the next days I still tought about it, and knowing Bao Sanniang knew about this thing certainly more than me I wanted to visit her. She said we would encounter where I was standing now.

With my problem standing not too far away from where I was.

He was training with some soldiers and Suo. Heh that's why Sanniang wanted to encounter me here.

I standed on a stone step waiting for her and while I was waiting of course my eyes caught him.

He is tense, his muscles are tense as if something is troubling him, he seam even distract.

''Hiii there!'' A girly voice called and I snapped out of my thoughts.

''Huh?''

''What? Didn't you want to see me?'' She pouted then she smirked ''Or are you enjoing the view?'' She said sitting beside me crossing her legs.

''View? What view?'' I asked innocently not catching what she was aiming for.

''The guy-Never mind, Yinping, so what's up?''

''Um...'' I tried to begin but I already regretted telling her.

Actually I don't even think she will listen she was chearing for Suo.

''I need an advice...'' I mumbled and I hoped she didn't listen but hopes dismissed.

'' 'Bout what?'' She answered quickly yet adverting her eyes from the spar to me.

'' I... What means if I can't stop thinking about someone and when I am around this 'someone' I feel like I am having an heartache and...I feel like my cheeks are on fire ?!'' I said as quickly I could grabbing some courage.

She was surprised by my question and she gave all her attentions to me now.

''Who is this person, Yinping?'' She asked slowly.

''I-I can't tell...please if you know what it is tell me!''

''Well I feel the same way when I am with your brother...'' She said reddening a little yet smiling sweetly.

''You mean 'Affection'?'' I was relieved for a second if it was only affection. I mean, I know I care about Bao. I smiled too.

''Yes but...It's a different kind of affection.'' She tried to explain with a flustreted expression.

''You mean different from what I feel towards father and my brothers?'' I asked even more confused.

''Definetly. You feel it with your 'special someone' '' She said daydreaming clapping her hands exited.

''Special someone?''

'What it made him special in the first place?'

''It's called **love**, Yinping.''

Love? Me? I don't even know what love is?! L-love...Me loving hi-Pff I wanted to laught at that yet I didn't want to. Lord Zhang Fei is right when he sais that women are complicated.

If someone would ask me what he is for me, what I would answer? That he is only a friend? Why it feels empty?

''How do I cure it?'' I asked anxious.

''Cure? You can't cure it!''

My expression went terrified ' So I'll feel like this forever?I can't even speak when he looks at me! He is my friend! O-only a friend! There must be a cure...

''You should be happy! Love is a beautyful feeling!'' She said smiling holding my hands in hers as if she was congratulating me for something.

I still didn't answer so she asked ''Who is the lucky boy?'' now smirking devishly.

''I-I no-no one!'' I studdered emberassed to even think about him like that.

I was interrupted by a giant noise and I looked where the guys were sparring.

Only Suo and Bao remained sparring as the others were watching/cheering.

As Suo gave him a pounch right in the face I felt my heart clench I could see how Bao felt nervous in fighting him on the other hand my brother was quite relaxed.

The girl beside me began to cheer for him and I felt the same feeling again in my chest .

On impulse I shouted ''Go Bao!'' He looked at me surprised as I was when I shouted his name but he smiled at me and I did back.

''Now I got it.'' Sanniang said and the daughter of the God of War knew she was in serious problem now.

What's the problem?

I don't know.

Well maybe I'm in love

Think about it

Everytime I think about it

Can't stop thinkin'bout it

How much longer

will it take to cure this?

But I don't know nothing'bout love.

'Accidentally in love'-Counting Crows

A/N I know It's a failure but I tried. It's difficult writing about them because Yinping in DW8 didn't show her personality much Bao luckily more.

I love Zhang Bao's character he seams a lot Zack ( FFVII ) the hair the personality ( of course not identical ) and I don't know why someone complains about his voice I love it! The things I don't like are his movements and musou too!

Guan Yinping is so cute I like her design and moves when you look at her you want to hug her!

I was inspired by her by her phrases in 'ambition mode' ^v^

Please Koei do a scene with them xD they are so cute *^*

Anyways I'll do a story in the near future a long one! So you will still see me again Muahhaha! Ciaoooo and happy Sunday!


End file.
